The present invention relates to an ultrasonic motor which is so designed as to produce a driving force by the aid of traveling waves of ultrasonic frequency vibration generated by piezoelectric elements.
An ultrasonic motor driven by traveling waves, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,373, is made up of a flat piezoelectric element, a flat stator to which is attached said piezoelectric element, a rotor which is in contact under pressure with said stator, and a friction material interposed between said stator and said rotor. To run the motor, an electric power of ultrasonic frequency is applied to the piezoelectric element, with the time difference and phase difference properly controlled. The applied electric power generates transverse traveling waves in synchronism with the ultrasonic vibration in the thickness direction of the piezoelectric element and stator. The wave crests of the traveling waves drive the rotor forward through the friction material.
The ultrasonic motor of traveling wave type will be described with reference to FIG. 5. There are shown a piezoelectric element 1, a stator 2 which is bonded and fixed to the piezoelectric element 1, a rotor 3 placed on the stator 2, and a friction material 4 firmly attached to the rotor 3. When energized, the piezoelectric element 1 generates traveling waves of ultrasonic frequency which propagate in the direction of arrow A in the stator 2. The vibration causes each particle of the stator 2 to move along the elliptic orbit indicated by arrow B. The wave crest of the traveling wave advances horizontally in the direction opposite to that of the traveling wave, and the wave trough of the traveling wave advances horizontally in the same direction as the traveling wave. Therefore, the rotor 3 placed on the stator 2 is in contact with the wave crests only and is driven horizontally in the direction of arrow C by frictional force generated between the rotor 3 and the stator 2.
An important factor in the ultrasonic motor of such structure is how the rotor is in contact under pressure with the stator. It greatly affects the starting torque, no-load speed, motor efficiency, and motor life. Heretofore, much has been studied on increasing friction between the rotor and the stator. To this end, a variety of materials have been investigated. For example, there was proposed a method of increasing friction by attaching a metallic material or rubber having a high coefficient of friction to the rotor and bringing the rotor into contact with the stator under pressure. However, attaching a metallic material to the rotor needs precision working for the contact surfaces of the metallic material and the stator. An additional disadvantage is that the metal-to-metal contact produces a noise which is a problem in practical use.
A friction material other than metallic ones is a rubber slider which has a high coefficient of friction. The commercial one, however, has a disadvantage. That is, it is liable to wear as the contact surface is rubbed. The wearing adversely affects the starting torque, no-load speed, and motor efficiency, and eventually shortens the motor life. In addition, the rubber slider does not keep the holding torque (or braking torque) constant. (Holding torque is a force to hold the rotor in position when the motor is at rest.)